Talk:Eden Riegel/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416195929
HALLOWEEN THEME (Trap Remix) (Michael Myers Theme) FilmographyEdit FilmsEdit List of live-action acting performances in films Year Title Role Notes Source 1992 Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Choir Member Uncredited role 1994 The Frog King Princess Sundance Film Festival selection 1996 Duo Joan 1999 American Pie Sarah 1999 Henry Hill Nicole Hill 2001 Semmelweis Elisabeth Short film 2009 Year One Lilith List of voice performances in films Year Title Role Notes 1993 Peppermint Rose Voice role Special 1993 Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Voice role Released straight-to-video 1993 Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Voice role Released straight-to-video 1998 The Prince of Egypt Young Miriam Voice role 2003 Azumi Azumi Voice role English dub 2004 Hi no Tori Chihiro/Robita Voice role 2006 Azumi 2: Death or Love Azumi Voice role English dub 2013 Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower Queen Sara, Sara's Daughter Voice role English dub 2015 Tiger & Bunny: The Rising Kaede Kaburagi Voice role English dub 2015 The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara Voice role Television film TelevisionEdit List of live-action acting performances on television and related media Year Title Role Notes 1995, 1997 New York Undercover Meghan Cooper Episode: Digital Underground Episode: The Solomon Papers 1997 Law & Order Natalie Episode: Mad Dog 2000–2010; 2013 All My Children Bianca Montgomery (Role from: July 2000 - February 2005; May 2005; December 2005 - January 2006; May 2006; October 2006 - April 2007; August 2007; December 2007; October 17, 2008 - February 24, 2009; April 24, 2009 - April 29, 2009; January 5, 2010; April 29, 2013 - July 15, 2013) 2004 American Dreams Protestor Episode: Shoot the Moon 2004–05 One Life to Live Bianca Montgomery 3 episodes 2008 Imaginary Bitches Eden Web series 13 episodes 2008 Cooking to Get Lucky Host Web series 5 episodes 2010 Castle Rachel Goldstein Episode: Punked 2010–11 The Young and the Restless Heather Stevens April 20, 2010 – November 4, 2011 2012 NCIS Meredith Bilson Episode: The Good Son 2014 Hawaii Five-0 FBI Analyst Katie Halinan Episode: Pe'epe'e Kanaka 2014 Criminal Minds Shelley Hicks Episode: A Thousand Suns List of voice performances in television and direct-to-video Year Title Role Notes 2001 Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars Harumi Mineo, Hikaru English dub as Jane Lingo 2002 Samurai Deeper Kyo Sakuya English dub as Sonja Lingo/Eden Regal 2004 DearS B-ko English dub as Jane Lingo 2009–2013 Stitch! Yuna English dub 2010–11 Bleach Rurichiyō Kasumiōji English dub 2011 Marvel Anime: Iron Man Nanami Ota English dub 2012–13 Tiger & Bunny Kaede Kaburagi English dub 2015 Sailor Moon R Koan English dub Viz dub; as Claudia Lenz 2015 Fresh Beat Band of Spies Spooky Spooks Episode: "Ghost of Rock" as Eden Riegel Miller 2016–present The Lion Guard Kiara 6 episodes 2016 Sailor Moon Crystal Koan Episode: "Infiltration -Sailor Mars-" English dub as Claudia Lenz Video gamesEdit List of performances in video games Year Title Role Notes 2008 Tales of Vesperia Estellise Sidos Heurassein 2009 Star Ocean: Second Evolution Rena Lanford as Claudia Lenz 2010 Lunar: Silver Star Harmony Luna Noa 2010 Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon Ren 2010 Nier Devola/Popola 2010 Final Fantasy XIII Additional Voices 2010 Dead or Alive Paradise Hitomi shared with Hynden Walch 2010 Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles Akari Tatsuhiro 2011 Dead or Alive: Dimensions Hitomi 2012 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Josefina Menendez, Jane McKnight 2012 Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Sherry Birkin 2012 Dead or Alive 5 Hitomi 2012 Resident Evil 6 Sherry Birkin 2012 Persona 4 Golden Marie 2013 Fire Emblem: Awakening Sumia, Nah 2013 Shin Megami Tensei IV Isabeau 2013 Dragon's Crown Elf 2013 Saints Row IV Jane Austen Serves as narrator for the game 2013 Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Sicily 2014 Final Fantasy X / X-2 HD Remaster Chuami Final Fantasy X -Will- Audio Drama 2014 Drakengard 3 Accord 2014 Conception II Ellie Troit 2014 Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Marie 2014 Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Marie 2014 Guilty Gear Xrd May 2014 Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed Rin 2015 Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Jane Austen/Demons 2015 Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Female Tico 2015 Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven Charlotte as Claudia Lenz 2015 Stella Glow Queen Anastasia 2015 Xenoblade Chronicles X Ryyz 2016 Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness Miki Sauvester 2016 Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma Diana 2016 Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky Mayura Tsukishiro 2016 World of Final Fantasy Hauynn, Masked Woman 2016 Final Fantasy XV Iris Amicitia 2017 Nier: Automata Devola / Popola as Claudia Lenz 2017 Persona 5 Hifumi Togo 2017 The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II Duvalie the Swift 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Genny 「Nightcore」→ Never Gonna Catch Me